


What Dreams Are Made Of

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Sex, Ambien is a thing., Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Kink Meme, Sleep Walking, dont like dont read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Clarke is stressed. So, her roommate offers to let her take something to help her sleep- and well, things happen.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 189
Collections: Anonymous Fics, The 100 Kinkmeme Round 2020





	What Dreams Are Made Of

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Meme.
> 
> Not beta'd.
> 
> and I'm too tired to edit.

There was a lot on Bellamy Blake’s mind as of late. 

One of those things was the fact that his roommate was getting married in a week. His roommate- who just got engaged a month ago- who he almost slept with the night before she got engaged. And he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if he hadn’t decided to suddenly have a conscience and stop her from grabbing his belt. 

But now, he supposes he’ll never know. 

So, as he walked into the living room to find a hyperventilating Clarke Griffin, he took a moment to tell himself that he doesn’t love her. He doesn’t even like her. Yeah, he barely tolerates her. 

That's what he’s going with. 

“Bell...” she whined from behind her computer, looking at him blearily, “can you hand me those reading glasses?” 

“You mean my prescription glasses?” he asked, giving in without a fight, as she put them on (and looked fuckin’ sexy as hell with ‘em), he tried to look away.

“Yeah, thanks. I realized they work well when I get too tired to for the screen,” she hummed, and Bellamy thinks he sees place settings reflecting off the glasses. 

“Have you slept at all since the other night?” 

“No- I took a week off to rush plan the wedding. Shit, we should have just eloped- this is so stressful,” Clarke said, not even looking at him, “I can’t decide on anything. Finn wants his cousin to walk down the aisle as our flower girl, and O said no to being my maid of honor... something about how Finn and I _'barely know each other'_.” 

“I’m sorry about that. O had ideas about things. I think she hates being wrong,” Bellamy mumbled, blushing slightly while making his way to the fridge to get something to drink. Octavia had always been very vocal about her desire for Clarke and Bellamy to _'be a thing'_. 

“Yeah, I know,” Clarke sighed, before Bellamy heard the click of her laptop closing, “you, uh, didn’t tell her about... us, right?” 

“What about _'us’_?” he asked, trying to turn his nerves into something playful, as he made a smirk of sorts. 

Walking closer to him, Clarke licked her lip nervously and smiled, “if you, uh, wanted to talk about it before I get married... We could talk.” 

Then, he was genuinely smiling, “can’t have your cake and eat it, too, Princess,” he laughed, closing the fridge door, “I refuse to get between whatever the hell it is you and pretty-boy are doing.” 

Making it to the hall he turned around. Taking in Clarke’s exhausted features- the bags under her eyes, the pale pallor- his smile turned to a frown, “take something to help you sleep, there’s stuff in the cupboard.” 

“Thanks, Bell,” she murmured, sounding a bit disappointed. 

Bellamy stuck to himself for the remainder of the afternoon. Even after Finn stopped by and he and Clarke got into a horrendous fight about the price of the venue. Clarke was apparently already being cheap, but Finn claimed they needed to be cheaper- that they didn’t have “that kind of money”. Whatever that meant. 

When Bellamy dared to go out into the living room to watch tv, Clarke was sitting there, drinking a glass of wine. 

“How’s pretty-boy?” he asked, trying to keep it light. 

“It’s like he doesn’t even want to get married,” she said, letting out a huff, “he keeps fighting me at every point.” 

“Do you?” Bellamy asked before he could stop himself, “want to get married?” 

_“What?”_ she almost hissed in disbelief before adding, “you know, never mind. I’m tired. And I don’t need another fight. There’s pizza and beer if you want. I should go to bed.” 

Bellamy said something about seeing her later, feeling a bit guilty about how strained things had become between them. Yeah, they had both made out that one night, but Bellamy had pushed her away, absolutely terrified that he would lose his best friend. And at this point, it seemed like it had. Grabbing a beer and some cold pizza, he decided to shove that thought away while he watched some South Park reruns. 

By the time Bellamy made it to his bed, he was exhausted. He’d drank a few beers, but no more than three. Feeling warm from the buzz of alcohol, he pulled his shirt off and made quick work of getting his pants off. Climbing into bed, he was met with a floral scent that was all too familiar. 

_Clarke?_

Taking a deep breath, he tried to still his too-rapid pulse. Reaching out, he gently patted his hand toward the other side of the bed. Where he expected a clothed body that he would shake awake, he found warm soft skin- and a sharp intake of breath. 

“You took forever,” she said, one leg immediately draping over him, allowing her naked body to plant herself on his lap. With an excited little giggle, she took his face in her hands and began to kiss him, “I was afraid I wouldn’t have time to suck you off.” 

What, was Finn coming back tonight? 

“Clarke, what are you doing here? I thought you were mad at me?” 

“No, no, no-” she said, punctuating each word with a kiss on either cheek and then his lips, “I could never be mad at you- I love you.” 

“Wait- what?” Before Bellamy could get an answer though, Clarke was kissing down his body and settling between his knees. _“Clarke-”_ he tried to stop her, he really did, just in case there was a god above taking note of this. But before he could she was pulling down his boxers, and taking his half-hard cock in her mouth. 

All too soon, Bellamy was breathing heavily- struggling to hold back as one of his long-time fantasies became a reality. As Clarke ran her tongue over the underside of his cock, he threaded his fingers through her hair and followed her motion as she took him in her mouth fully- swallowing until he could feel the back of her throat. 

“Fuck,” he hissed when she started bobbing up and down, picking up speed. The faster she went the hotter it was, and Bellamy so close, so, so close. Right as he was climbing to the peak, she stopped and moved back up his body. Without saying a word, Clarke grabbed his dick and positioned herself over it. Sliding onto it with a moan. 

“It should be you,” she said, her eyes hooded- almost distant, while she spread her palm over his chest and started moving up and down on his dick. Breathing heavily, Bellamy took in her perfect body and nearly praised god- he couldn't believe he was finally seeing her perfect tits as they bounced up and down before him. Shed spoke again, snapping him back to reality, “Marriage, babies, all of it. It should be you- and I’m, I-” 

Clarke let out a whimper as Bellamy thrust his hips against her. If she wasn’t careful, he was going to come right there. Grabbing her hips, he held her against himself as he flipped her over, “You want me to fill you up- you want my babies in you?” 

Biting her lip, Clarke nodded, and that was all he needed to fuck her. It was hard, fast, dirty as Bellamy held her legs open and gave it all he had. Then she was screaming in pleasure about how good it was, and that he was perfect- and they were perfect. 

Bellamy came as soon as he looked down at his cock splitting her wide open, while Clarke’s fingers played with her clit. Getting as deep as he could, he emptied himself, and then immediately worked on making her come again. In less than a minute, Clarke’s body shook with pleasure under him. Spent, Bellamy pulled out and excused himself, saying he was going to use the bathroom. 

He was fast- for once, he hoped to cuddle with the person he’d had sex with. But by the time he got back to his room, Clarke was already gone. 

Bellamy woke early the next morning. He showered, made breakfast and coffee, and waited for around Clarke. Much to his surprise, she actually came through the front door- sweaty and clad in running gear. 

“Hey, Bell,” she said, with a shy smile as a blush graced her cheeks. 

“Hey,” he said, offering her coffee, “did you sleep okay? I was a little concerned when you just disappeared.” 

“What?” she asked, smiling awkwardly, “I told you I was going to bed, didn’t I? I took the Ambien, and was out like a light.” 

“You took my Ambien?” 

“Yeah, is that okay?” she asked, staring at him, “You uh, told me I could take something to help sleep. Although, it gave me the craziest dreams.” 

“What sorta dreams?” Bellamy asked while working his jaw, trying to see what Clarke remembered- if anything. 

“Oh, well...” she said, blushing deeply, and Bellamy could almost hear her heart hammering from a few paces away. Taking a deep breath, Clarke turned away, “I-uh, you were in one.” 

“Really?” Bellamy asked, “Was it a good dream?” 

Looking down, Clarke smiled lightly, while her thumb twisted around her engagement ring. The motion effectively hid the stone. Finally meeting his eye, she smiled and said, “it was good. Very, very good,” 


End file.
